An Unlikely Remedy
by Madaaz
Summary: A/N: Haven't read 707's route yet. Only wrote him how I've seen in the routes I've completed. No spoilers! Short drabble: 707 has nightmares and Y/N helps him with them :) If you want this continued, PLEASE REVIEW. Otherwise I'll have no motivation :')


**Author's Note:** I've only done Yoosung's route, and half of Jumin's. Everything in here is based on what I've seen from these routes, along with what I've read online. I've tried really hard not to spoil 707's route for myself, so how I've written him is how I perceive him at the time ^^

This is likely to only be a one shot. I might write more drabbles, but it's been years since I've written fanfics, just wanted to get this one out of my system. Reviews, as always, are welcome and will encourage me to write more ^_^

 **A/N x2:** Since my name is Madi, I'm just going to use that to make it easier to write. Feel free to switch it up with Y/N ^^. Also, sorry for switching between "707", "Seven" and "Luciel". I just write what feels best at the time :^)

* * *

4:00 AM. What kind of sane person is up at this hour? My phone buzzed, and the chatroom lit up. Right, I'd given up sanity when I'd joined RFA. I checked who was in the chatroom before joining: Yoosung, 707 and Jaehee. No suprises there. Luciel had no clear sleeping pattern, Jaehee always overloaded with work and of course, Yoosung was likely playing that damn game.

"I bet servers are down again," I thought, clicking in to the chatroom.

 **Yoosung:** SERVERS ARE DOWN.

 **Yoosung:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

 **Jaehee:** You could try doing some work for once.

 **Yoosung:** Na

 **Yoosung:** 707 CAN'T YOU FIX THEM?

 **707:** lololol

 **707:** probably

 **707:** tired though

 **707:** busy day

 **Yoosung:** PLEASE SEVEN

 **Yoosung:** I don't know what to do when servers are down ;;;

 **Jaehee:** Hi, Madi.

 **Madi:** Hi, Jaehee ^^ How was work?

 **Yoosung:** OH, hi Madi! Didn't see you ^^^

 **707:** Probably because you were too busy crying lolololol

 **Jaehee:** Work never ends, you should know this by now.

 **Yoosung:** ;;;;

 **707:** Madi. I'm tired

 **707:** Can you..?

 **Madi:** Of course.

* * *

~ 707 has left the room ~

~ Madi has left the room ~

* * *

 **Yoosung:** What the….

 **Yoosung:** They didn't even say goodbye!

 **Jaehee:** Best not to question it.

* * *

Logging out of the chatroom, I grabbed my backpack and headed out. In the hallway, I waved at the security camera that monitored my apartment, knowing Seven was likely watching to make sure I was safe. I pattered down the staircase to the underground carpark, unlocking my car as I walked towards it. I called ahead to my favourite ramen place, knowing full well they'd be open at 4 am on a Saturday for all the party goers with a craving for ramen. "Perhaps knowing the schedule of a ramen place is an indication I go there too much," I thought. I deliberated, "Na," and started on my way.

By the time I reached Seven's, it was 4:30 AM, yet I could still see his room was illuminated by computer screens. Hauling my backpack and the ramen with me, I slipped inside. I was surprised to find his maid, Mary, hard at work, muttering to herself.

"Doesn't ever seem to leave his room but still manages to make the whole house look like a bomb site."

"Hi Mary! Need a hand?" I asked. When I had first started these trips to Luciel's, Mary was very cautious of me, and I always managed to give her a fright when entering.

"No thanks, Madi. I don't get paid enough for this as it is," She glowered. "He's in his room, as usual. Glad to see you brought him something slightly healthier than those damn chips he calls a 'meal'."

I laughed. Mary may seem all tough and gloomy, but she really did have Seven's best interests at heart.

"I try my best! I'll make sure to mention how overworked you are to him!" This made her smile, and I moved to pass her.

I slid the door to Seven's room open and found him waiting for me, curled up in his chair. He seemed quite gloomy, probably from the lack of sleep due to the amount of work he had, but brightened when I entered the room. He stood to greet me, pulling me in to a hug, breathing in the smell of me as I pressed my face in to his chest.

"I'm glad you're here." He murmured in to my hair.

We broke apart and he pulled up his second desk chair for me, and we began eating. He told me what he could of his day- which wasn't much. But as he worked with classified information, this was understandable. I told him in detail of my day, the classes I had and the emails I responded to. Despite nothing being particularly interested, he seemed content with listening to me drabble on all night. After we finished eating, Seven's face was again, washed with fatigue.

"Come on silly. Bed time," I encouraged, pulling him to his feet. I practically had to drag his dead weight to the bed, where he finally collapsed. He looked up at me from where he lay, smiling, and opened his arms. I joined him eagerly, cuddling in to his chest and looking up at him. He removed his glasses before enveloping me in his arms, and kissed my forehead.

Since finally meeting face to face at the RFA party 2 weeks ago, this had been a common occurrence. Every few days, Seven would call me and ask me to come over. Before this, he had buried himself in work, often having sleepless nights in order to avoid the nightmares that came in his sleep. However, his body had become accustomed to living off little sleep, and the night terrors had begun surfacing again. He said that my company helped keep them away, but he didn't want to burden me, but I didn't mind. I would sleep beside him every night, voluntarily, if I was allowed. He was no burden to me.

"Thank you," He whispered. I smiled and kissed his cheek, and in turn he closed his eyes, sighing blissfully. As darkness consumed us, and we began to drift off to sleep, I could swear I heard him say

"I love you."

* * *

Please let me know if you want me to write more to this, or just singular drabbles. Your feedback gives me life 3


End file.
